


Should've

by CloudedCreation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron loved being a Weasley, but sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've

Ron liked having a big family. Sure, when he was younger he certainly didn’t act the part – he _was_ honest enough to admit that – and had been a mighty jealous prat, but even then he hadn’t been able to imagine a life without all the other red-heads. Didn’t want to, either.

He liked that they were so close to each other. He loved the Burrow – home – and he wouldn’t trade the eccentric medium sized house for anything.

He might even – possibly, maybe, somewhat – _like_ the infestation of gnomes they had in their yard, nasty little buggers that they were.

But there were some things that he couldn’t help but wish he’d been without. Things he really didn’t want anything to do with, that was doomed to occur when so many people live in a space that small.

Yes, he was talking about _those_ infamous moments, those nightmares no sibling ever wanted to witness. Because really, the chance to walk in on something you _really didn’t want to walk in on_ , was a fair bit bigger when you lived in the Burrow, and he had experienced more than his fair share of them.

He had stumbled upon red-heads kissing their girlfriends, red-heads with their hands in their pants and red-heads humping their mattresses in their sleep far more times than he would have liked when growing up a Weasley. The only bright spot being that he had yet to walk in on his little sister doing something that he really didn’t want to think about her doing in the first place. Suffice to say he wished he never would.

So to put it mildly, he wasn’t all that happy with that particular part of growing up in the Burrow. There were certain things you never wanted to know – or see – about your brothers, after all.

Or your best-friends, for that matter.

Not to mention both of those together. On a bed. Naked.

Like now.

Clutching the handle tightly in a quickly whitening fist, his pale-blue eyes widened in a mix of emotions. Mortification, embarrassment and exasperation being the most prominent.

He should’ve known better, than to walk into Charlie’s childhood room without knocking. There hadn’t been any suspicious noise that had alerted him that opening the door would be a big mistake, but he felt somewhat stupid for forgetting that every bloody Weasley worth their salt was _very_ capable with silencing charms. And with Harry ‘missing’ as well, he really should’ve connected the dots – it wasn’t a secret that Harry was about to become a Weasley in more than heart, after all.

So it _really_ _shouldn’t_ come as a surprise that they were currently _very_ occupied _fornicating_ on the dark-green sheets draped over the bed in the room’s right corner.

Didn’t make him any less stunned, though.

Dear Merlin, they hadn’t even noticed him. Both still going strong with Charlie’s bigger form thrusting powerfully into –

His mind blanked in horror as he realised just where his mind were wandering and he hurriedly closed the door with as little noise as possible before promptly turning about and walking back downstairs to tell the rest of the family that Charlie and Harry had fallen asleep and that they _really_ shouldn’t go about waking them. He shuddered just imagining his mother walking in on the couple, the simple mortification for everyone involved – which would be the whole house considering his mother’s much capable lungs.

He most definitely loved his family, no question about it, but there were still things that he wanted nothing to do with thank you very much.

Things including, but not limited to, watching his dragon handler of a brother doing the nasty with Harry Potter.


End file.
